


Asgardian Affairs

by JadenRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenRose/pseuds/JadenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has flashbacks/a dream of the first night Thor and him "got together".  Thor is frustrated, and they speak of family matters (about Odin).  Loki leaves Asgard to go and visit Midgard; it's been a little over a year since the incident in New York took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Out Of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned. This chapter will be the only chapter written from anyone's P.O.V, so bear through it. The next chapter is better, I promise. <3 Thank you!

_“Loki!!!”_ My eyes peered open, darting to the slightly cracked door. Who dared to wake me? I blinked a few times to clear the blur that clouded my vision. As it settled finally, the moonlight which filtered through the aqua drapes flooded over my bedroom and left me faintly blinded, should I look towards the window.

“Who is the one brave enough to awaken me at this late hour,” I hissed through clenched teeth, propping myself up on one elbow.

“Would you be expecting anyone else, dearest brother?” I could almost hear the smile in his thick, almost shy voice. Thor, my adoptive brother, was leaning the right side of his nude torso against the door frame. His boxers hung low on his hips, hugging and clinging tightly to every inch of his thighs, butt, hips, and especially his dick.

The light that illuminated the room was cascading over Thor as he stepped towards the bed slowly, stopping at the foot of it. His dirty blonde hair was swept back messily with a few strands dancing in his face, his torso was perfection in its best form with chiseled abs and not a single hair to hide his chest. Thor looked as though he were giving in to his animal instincts a bit as I watched him move onto the bed, crawling towards me slowly. His eyes were locked onto mine; his half grin caused my heart rate to leap forward in uncertainty.

_“What do you think you’re doing,”_ I mumbled, holding my voice steady as I narrowed my eyes. Thor winked, then leaped from his crawling position at me. My arms flew up to protect myself and I fell back against the feather pillows with a minute thudding sound. When I peeked through my arms, he was hovering over me with the same playful half grin; I glared at him, then he ripped my arms from my face and straddled my waist, pinning them to the silk sheets.

Thor leaned down, his face only inches from my own, and whispered my name softly. Almost longingly. His eyes slipped shut as his lips pressed to mine, causing me to blink a few times in shock. Was it real or had I, _God of Trickery_ , been a fool to another’s prank?

I was torn from my thoughts as his hand trailed down my chest; my heart skipped beats, thundering against my ribs, as if a single touch of his could wind me. He seemed to read my mind as he slipped his hand lower, finally rubbing my member through my boxers slowly. All of my breath escaped in a gasp as I broke the kiss, my eyes widening; he continued to fondle me playfully as his eyes opened, looking straight into mine with a longing love that burned in them. Thor wanted me badly and he wanted me right here, right now.

My eyes darted down to his hand and my breathing came light, yet quick. Thor was gentle as he worked his hands over my member, trailing his fingers around and exploring my sensitive, triggered areas. Suddenly it seemed as if the entirety of my senses exploded, awakening me with a shake. Crazily enough, I began to realize that I wasn’t stopping Thor, but instead I had draped my arms lazily over his neck and pulled him down. He tensed a bit when my faint moans filled his ears, his shoulder muscles twitching gently as he traced his hand back up my chest.

My nails tore over his back quickly, knowing that I’d leave small red marks, causing his low groan to sound in my ear. I squirmed underneath him as his teeth grazed against the skin of my neck, feeling the warmth of his breath on my ear as he suckled gently on my earlobe. I tried to fight against his strength, but to no avail; Thor had me at his will.

“Wh-what are you doing,” I stammered softly, my eyes trailing down the features of his handsome face; glorious, beautiful sky-blue eyes, blonde hair with pieces twisted in his face and his breath taking smile. Even though he looked like he was ready, Thor would never be - not for me. He was too innocent for me, much too sweet, too simple minded. I smirked at this, for he had no idea of what he’d gotten himself into by attempting to challenge me.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the high ceiling, which had stars and planets painted perfectly along its smooth surface. I thought about that night fondly, when Thor burst through my bedroom door abruptly and stopped. His gaze caught mine; his eyes warm, his smile welcoming as always.

“Welcome home, Thor. How was your visit to Midgard?” The door closed behind him quietly as he crossed the petite space that was left between him and the bed. He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed softly, which caused the bed to shake only slightly.

Thor knew I had been sick lately, so he was careful about jostling me around a lot. The slight creases in his face let me know he was worried. The bags under his eyes told me he wasn’t - couldn’t or wouldn’t - sleep much, if at all. Could he honestly be tearing himself apart on the inside because of me?

“My trip to Midgard was of the regular - just to see the old team. Tell me what sweet illusions filled your mind, dearest Loki?” His voice soothed me, fascinated me - like the wide seas fascinated the Midgardian people. I did my best to smile at him, which was easy after he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

“To be honest,” I whispered, “I had a wonderful dream about our first time. Well, almost, until I was awoken by your arrival. I’m ecstatic that you made it back to Asgard safely. Have you any word about father’s condition, yet?”

“Only that he may not make it to his next birthday. Now-a-days, he seems to be too fragile. Not the king that our Asgard once knew, however he’s still clinging to the tapestry of life. As our threads of life are just being weaved, his thread shall end shortly,” he replied quietly, slowly; Thor was close to Odin, whereas I could care less.

“My apologies,” I muttered, a lump forming in my throat. If Odin should die, I knew Thor would need coping time. I hoped that he wouldn’t shut me out, but who could say what he’d choose to do? Only three months beforehand, mother had been sleeping and passed on right there; Thor had shut everyone out, including myself and had just finally started to open up once more.

“We’ll be all right,” he reassured me, pressing his soft lips to mine, “I know you worry about me.”

The one thing about Thor was that even though he had no power to, he easily read people’s emotions. He knew that I was worried, even though I was showing a blank face. Nodding, I slowly sat up and moved next to him, dangling my legs over the edge of the bed. My hand was taken by his and I felt him tug, suddenly finding myself in his arms.

“Why must you always try to be a top,” I questioned, pulling my hand away and shoving him back on the bed. Standing, I sashayed across the room to my closet and ripped open the doors. I searched for my usual robes, glancing up at the golden horned helmet on the top shelf. I stripped off the coal black boxers that occupied my hips, stepping out of them and kicking the article of clothing to the side.

“Do you have to assume I’m trying to be dominant,” he asked with a playful tone, “Can’t I just try to be sweet?”

I rolled my eyes as I slid on a pair of white briefs. A smile managed to fight to the surface, despite my best efforts to think of something depressing. A long moment of silence passed in the room and then light snoring took its place. Turning to look at Thor, I saw he was lying there asleep.

“Poor creature must be exhausted from the journey,” I uttered to myself. I finished dressing myself in my usual attire and made my way back to Thor. When I reached the bed, I took a blanket off that he wasn’t laying on and draped it over him, leaning down and kissing his cheek lightly. I wandered over to the desk we had and sat down, writing him a letter quickly; I walked out and went directly across the Bifrost to head to Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot and Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds Loki among New York city yet again, at the Stark Tower. He's upset that Loki left him, but all is forgiven when Loki is back in his arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorki fluff scene, then sex scene. And of course Tony feels way out of place.

Thor’s eyes fluttered open, the sunlight crashing in waves of light as the wind swished the aqua curtains around. He was focusing on them, their graceful movements and dance. Slowly, he sat up and glanced around Loki’s room; he was nowhere to be seen. Thor’s chest panged a bit as he felt abandoned.

“Loki,” he called out softly, getting up. After searching every where and asking several people where he had gone, Thor decided to visit Heimdall, the gatekeeper; he would ask him to allow his presence on Midgard. Thor’s blood was surging with adrenaline and fury. How could Loki be so insensitive?

He knew Thor had been fragile lately, what with sickness and death eating at their family, plaguing them. Thor had locked himself up unintentionally for a while, which pushed even Loki out; the only thing that did was cause their constant, sudden bickering. They did their best to sort everything out and solve the problems, but it only escalated. This time Loki had crossed a line, for Thor knew of his history with Midgard; he lived it, helped to stop him. Yet he may betray him again?

He must be mad to think Thor would allow for this. He found himself wrapped in dark clouds, falling straight down to Midgard; Heimdall had sent him whilst he had been lost in his train of thought. Thor could hearMjölnir’s booming thunder, taste the salt held within the air, the cold racing over the flesh of his arms and face. This, right here in this moment of pure adrenaline, was exhilarating - to say the least.

His eyes registered the flashes of bright, white light echoing through the clouds around him, bringing with them the roaring thunder. Thor gripped the hammer tightly as he prepared himself for the hard impact. Quickly, as he spotted the land approaching at an alarming rate, he twisted his body and crashed with an earth shaking force. Slowly Thor stood, lifting the Mjölnir onto his right shoulder.

All through the night, Thor wandered toward where Loki was keeping himself. He found himself outside the Stark tower once again, as he did about a year ago, with a strong pull leading him inside. Thor rang the doorbell, trying to be patient, and was greeted by Stark’s strange machinery, J.A.R.V.I.S. As he was already aggravated, he tried to keep things curt with the machine.

“Where is the man of Iron,” Thor boomed. He was unsure if it would understand him, though it seemed to respond as if it were a mortal.

“Mr. Stark is upstairs. He has company at the moment, but if you’d like, I can still inform him you’re here,” J.A.R.V.I.S replied, seeming unaffected by Thor’s briefness.

“Do so, then, machine.” Thor was still unsure how to handle the machine, but J.A.R.V.I.S disappeared. He waited, irritation and impatience growing. Minutes later, the door to Stark Tower opened and Thor quickly went inside, making his way upstairs to the top floor. When he arrived, sure enough, Loki was sitting upon the couch with a small smile.

“How dare you leave,” Thor said angrily, “You could have woken me, Loki. At least told me where you’d gone.”

Loki arched an eyebrow at him, his smile fading quickly. ”I left you a written note upon my desk, Thor. Should you not have seen it in your panicked state, I cannot be blamed for such a thing.”

Thor took large strides across the room and straddled Loki’s waist. He set Mjölnir on the couch next to him, and touched Loki’s cheek lightly. Loki smiled at the familiar touch, his hand reaching up and grasping the back of Thor’s hand lovingly. Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s, murmuring, “Do not leave me again, love; or at least wake me up, no matter how tired I seem, before you leave my side.”

Loki closed his eyes, that smile widening at Thor’s protectiveness. ”Everything is fine, my pet. I know how to handle myself, and even if I had caused mischief here, Stark would have called Banner upon me again. I’d rather not be harmed in such a way once more.”

Thor turned his head a bit and pressed his lips to Loki’s, his hand snaking up into his medium length black hair. He heard a small moan of surprise from Loki, and felt his love’s palm press against his chest lightly. With one swift movement, he twisted the two of their bodies and was now hovering over Loki, who lay on the couch underneath him. Loki’s hands were rested on Thor’s cheeks, and he gently pulled him down to meet his lips once again.

Loki broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “You are mine, as I am yours, darling.” Thor smiled against the kisses that were being placed upon his lips again, but they stopped once they heard a throat being cleared. Tony was staring at them from the mini bar, an eyebrow raised at the two. Loki leaned over far enough to stare at Tony, and Thor sat up, looking over his shoulder at the man.

“Are you two going to need a room to yourself, or can you wait until you go back to Asgard?” Tony’s voice was woven with sarcasm, as it always was, but he was also partly serious. Loki picked up the seriousness in his voice and smirked. His gaze returned to Thor, waiting for an answer.

“No, Man of Iron,” Thor said, smiling, “We will wait until we go back to Asgard.”

“I think we should stay over for the night,” Loki suggested, giving Tony a look that said ’don’t give Thor any options’. Tony shrugged and made a drink for himself.

“It’s whatever you guys want to do. I was just asking, so that way I don’t end up walking in on you two,” he replied, that signature Stark smirk twitching on the corners of his mouth. ”I don’t think I’d be able to unsee anything if that happened.”

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, and Thor crawled off of him. His eyes scanned over Thor lovingly; from his golden hair down to his bulging biceps, to his leather armor down to his black boots. Thor seemed to notice the attention, because his gaze flicked back to Loki. He smiled innocently at Loki, pretending he hadn’t noticed, but Loki knew better.

“We’ll stay here for the night,” Loki said, his eyes scanning more slowly over Thor. He smirked happily as Thor pulled him closely and cuddled him in his arms. Loki muttered to Thor, “You’ll be sorry once I get you in the chambers, Thor.” At this, Thor blushed faintly, but smiled bigger.

“We’ll see about that,” he murmured back to Loki. He pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead, and ran his fingertips lightly along Loki’s side, causing him to squirm in protest. This time it was Tony who rolled his eyes, wondering just how much he could take of the two. After a few minutes of their cuddling and whispering to one another, Tony showed them to their room, which was located on the floor underneath his.

Loki gasped quietly because when Thor had closed the door, he immediately turned and grabbed Loki’s hips to pull him against his chest. Thor’s arms wrapped around Loki tight enough to keep him from moving, but enough not to hurt him; he moaned softly into Loki’s ear, which gave him goose bumps, and Thor chuckled lightly to himself. ”Who’s the dominant one now, my love?” Thor teased him, grinning as Loki managed to slip out of his arms and shoot him a small glare.

“Surely not you, darling,” Loki retorted, shoving Thor against the wall and groping him a bit roughly. Thor moaned out at the sudden touch, then coiling his arms around Loki’s lower back. He gave Thor a satisfied smirk, and planted kisses along his collarbone. Thor would have been dominant with any other person, but there was just one problem; this was Loki, who wanted just one thing, and that was to be in control of something or someone.

Thor moaned as he was pulled from his thoughts; Loki had slipped lower and was now trailing his tongue lightly over Thor’s hips. He could feel his shaft hardening, and Loki slipped Thor’s pants and briefs down. Thor, for once, felt overly exposed though he didn’t try and fight against Loki; he wanted it just as much as Loki. He closed his eyes and let his head loll back as Loki took his cock into his mouth, sucking and then deepthroating it.

He pushed his hands through Loki’s hair, gently encouraging him as Loki bobbed his head back and forth. Thor could feel the graze of Loki’s tongue on the underside of his shaft, and as he moved his head back, he would swirl the tip of his tongue over the head of Thor’s dick. His moans filled the silence of the room, and Loki’s muffled moans were heard too. As Thor got used to the speed, Loki bobbed his head slightly faster, throwing Thor off once again.

“Loki,” Thor groaned quietly in pleasure, biting his lower lip. Loki’s cock grew harder with every moan he heard from Thor, but he had to wait. He wanted to please Thor first; he wanted Thor to beg for him, really. With every swirl of his tongue, he could feel Thor’s body pulse in response; Loki enjoyed his pleasure, and it even turned him on a bit more to see him pleasured.

Thor could feel his shaft starting to throb more and more, as he got closer to cumming. He couldn’t hold it in any longer, and his body went rigid as he reached his climax. Thor moaned out loudly as his warm seed spilled into Loki’s mouth, to which Loki responded with a moan of his own. Loki could feel his own cock begging for attention, even if it meant he had to please himself; but before he even had thoughts of that, as he swallowed, Thor pushed him backwards onto the floor.

Loki was quickly flipped over and he gasped at the eagerness from Thor. His pants and briefs were torn down, and he felt a cold, lubed finger press against his hole. He moaned out as the finger slid into him slowly, and started to pull in and out gently. Loki bit his lower lip gently, and as he got used to one finger, Thor gently slipped in a second lubed finger.

He rocked his hips slowly against Thor’s fingers, moaning quietly as his fingertips brushed his prostate. Loki could feel his dick twitch lightly, still wanting attention, and he bit his lower lip harder as Thor moved his other hand around and began to stroke him off. He could feel his legs shaking slightly from the attention his body was suddenly getting, and he felt Thor’s fingers slip out, which meant his favorite part was coming up. Loki gasped out in pleasure as he felt Thor’s cock gently push into him, his hips rocking back and forth slowly to get him used to it.

As Loki got used to it, Thor thrust into him harder, deeper. Both of Thor’s hands had moved to Loki’s hips, and one of Loki’s own hands moved to stroke himself off. He tried to keep from moaning out as the thrusts became yet again faster, and he stroked his cock faster. Loki could feel his body tense up as he got closer and closer to release, groaning, gasping, and moaning the whole time.

Finally Loki couldn’t handle it any more; he moaned out loudly and he tensed around Thor’s cock, causing Thor to moan out in pleasure as well, and they both released. Loki could feel Thor’s hot seed spill into him, and he moaned out softer than before, his own seed spilling over his hand and on to the carpet. Thor gently pulled out of Loki, and they collapsed into a steamy pile next to one another, cuddling. Loki remembered Thor had locked the door, thankfully, because they were both too tired to do much else; slowly, they drifted off to sleep as their breathing changed from ragged, to slow and peaceful.


End file.
